They're Playing Our Song
by thedevanator
Summary: Used to be Everything Might Be Okay. Sam/Emily/Leah. Sam and Emily's wedding. Leah and Sam's last dance. R&R.


(Leah Point of View.)

He's hers. Today was the day. The day of the wedding where the man I loved, and my cousin were wed. The day I've been dreading since I found out that he imprinted. Their wedding was everything Sam had wanted. We'd talked about a wedding back when we were together, but that never happened, did it? Emily looked beautiful, like always, and Sam, well, Sam looked normal. Which was always incredibly good looking. The wedding was quick and simple, like they'd wanted, and now, we were all lounging around the lodge, where the reception was being held. Everyone was dancing.

_"What day is it? And in what month, this clock never seemed so alive."_ I froze. I knew those lyrics to that song by heart. And the intro, I knew what song it was anywhere, anyday. Those...that was our song. Me and Sam's song. When...when we were together. I glanced around nervously, and there he was, standing over in the corner, looking at me. I shot a glance over to Emily, who was dancing with Seth.

When I looked back over at Sam, he was still looking at me. Was...was he trying to kill me? Play the song just to remind me of the days when I was happy?

I shook my head. Leah Clearwater does _not_ cry. "I'm going outside," I mumbled to my mother and suddenly made a mad dash for the door. I got looks from one particular table. The table where the whole pack-minus Jacob- was sitting. I could hear the whispers, and all of them looking. I stopped for a short amount of time to watch them all roll their eyes. It reminded me of the other day when they were obnoxiously talking loudly, while I was right in the next room.

_"Damn. Leah's a bitch," Paul muttered as she exited the room._

_"Tell me about it. It's like she wants us to feel sorry for her, when really...we don't," Jared snorted._

_"She could go die in hole for I care," Paul responded and smirked._

_"Enough," Sam snapped at the two. "You don't know what she went through," he cringed and looked over at Seth who was glaring at the two boys._

_"She's gotten better," the younger werewolf sighed and looked around._

They thought I couldn't hear them, when I could. I wasn't planning on bringing it up, but of course, they found out from my stupid thoughts.

_We were all running patrols and Paul, Jared, Quil, and I all met up. I didn't even mean to think about it, I just did, by complete and total accident. _

_/Whoah-wait. Leah-you heard them?/ Quil asked and looked at the two boys who had their heads turned away from me._

_/Yeah. I did./_

_/Listen Leah, we didn't mean it-/ I interrupted Jared._

_/Save it for someone who cares Jared./_

I've always wondered why god chose for my life to be hell, but I guess it was better than nothing. I mean, I had Seth. My mother. And...well...I would...I would have my father. I guess I still have him in someways I guess...

When I got outside, it was raining lightly, of course. I looked down at my dress. It would most likely get ruined. Oh well. I heard _our_ song playing inside, and I closed my eyes, trying not to remember all those good, and bad, and complicated times. They...they were all really a blur to me now. I don't really know if it was rain, or tears, but I felt something cold and wet run down my cheek. I hoped it was rain. Leah Clearwater doesn't cry.

"They're playing our song." The voice. It interrupted my thoughts and my eyes shot open. Sam. Sam Uley, my ex-boyfriend was standing there, in the rain, looking incredibly good. I honestly didn't know what he was doing out here. He should be in there with Emily. Being happy. Hell-maybe he came out to tell me to leave since I'm such a mood ruiner. Probably was.

"Oh."

"'I wondered why you came out here. Are you okay?" He asked me, and I looked up at the sky. _No! Why in the world would I be okay?!?_

"Like you don't know..." I muttered and shook my head.

Sam sighed. It was silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry."

This time, I knew it was the tears. Not the rain. "I..I..I..I know."

"Leah, I don't...I don't think I've told you this before...but. If...I...well...if I could go back and change the past. I would. Sure, I love Emily with everything," I flinched. "Sorry, uhm, well, I do, but...I...the pain I caused you...I just, I can't imagine...just what that's like," he said quietly.

"Oh?" I don't know if he really meant it, but it was...a little comforting. Even for me. "Well, you shouldn't be thinking that. I mean-you were just married."

"I know, I...I just thought you deserved to know that..." he told me. Wow, we were actually on good terms tonight. That's a first.

"Okay. Uhm thanks. I guess," I told him quietly and wiped my eyes, not really caring if my eyeliner or mascara I was forced to put on, smeared. There was another few moments of silence. "You can go back inside you know. I just came out to get some air."

"Well, now....now that I'm out here, would...would you like to dance?" He asked me. I looked up, scared of what was about to come out of my mouth.

"Uhm, sure," I said, a little confused. He grinned-one of the things I missed the most-and stepped forward and held out his hand, which I took after hesitating a bit. His arms wrapped around my sides, and mine on his shoulders lightly. I sighed and looked up into his dark brown eyes.

There were two things I knew for sure. One, was that maybe the old, bitter Leah was leaving, and a new one was coming in.

And secondly, that everything might turn out okay soon.

_Everything is always okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end._

_-Unknown._

**x-x-x-x**

**A:N/ Yeah, so. That was definitely horrible and horendous and stupid. Review if you want. I might redo this. All I know is it sucked.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, You and Me, or that one quote. So yeah.**


End file.
